The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Within the mobile computing realm, notebook computers are one of the most-widely used devices and generally employ a clam-shell type design consisting of two housings connected together at a common end via a hinge for example. In most cases, a first or display housing is utilized to provide a viewable display to a user while a second housing includes an area for user input (e.g., touchpad and keyboard). Furthermore, convertible notebook computers typically include a base housing for enabling standard input (e.g., keyboard) along with an attached touchscreen display housing for accepting user input and displaying images to an operating user. Meanwhile, the hinge mechanism is used to facilitate movement and articulation of the display housing along a common axis.